Searching for Little Brother
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: On a small little island lies a content tiger, he lived alone, was hardly bothered and he was happy with his life. But what happens when a certain husky from the infamous husky clan is in search of his baby brother? Will the tiger help this canine? Or will he tell him to bug off? (This is a kagakuro story)
1. The Travelor

The tiger-male was lounging around on a tree branch, eyes closed as he slept. His head being supported by the palm of his hand and tail swaying lackadaisically. Taiga Kagami didn't live with his mother or father, despite being only a teenager; no, he was capable of living on his own, he could hunt, cook, bathe and do everything necessary for living. And he was content living on his own, no one to bother him, no one telling him how to live, no one bossing him around. He was a happy, lazy, tiger boy; that's all there was to it. And no clan to report to, which was fine for him.

He didn't live too close to any other clan like the fox clan or the panther clan. He truly despised the leader of the panther clan though, Daiki Aomine, so he tried to avoid their territory all together. The fox clan leader, Ryota Kise, was energetic and could be annoying but he was indeed useful when it came to needing information or someone to challenge a game to given the playful personality the fox trait came with. So he often stopped by when he was particularly bored or when there was a festival. The fox clan festivals are well known for being colorful and fun, so many other clans came by as well to celebrate. Shintarou Midorima, leader of the rabbit clan was just someone who he didn't want to talk to all together, same for Atsushi Murasakibara, leader of the bear clan; mainly because he did nothing but eat, sleep and repeat. Seijuro Akashi, leader of the lion clan was one he avoided at all cost however. Seijuro was, how one would say, psychotic and he was quite intimidating. Even his own clan feared him, so no one questioned his rule.

"Yo! Taiga!" The large male cracked open an eye, hearing a familiar male voice.

There, just below him was his friend, Tatsuya Himuro. Himuro was from the wolf clan, but was a loner much like Kagami. Himuro was like a big brother to the large male, despite him being taller then said black haired teen. He had a fear of dogs, having had a bad run in with a few canine clans when he was a cub, but he trusted Himuro. He was the first canine that he could relax around.

"Yo, Tatsuya." The tiger male let out a yawn, exposing his canines as he jumped down from the tree.

"Sleeping as usual I see." Himuro smiled warmly at his friend.

"Well you're always off doing God knows what so the only option is to either go for a run or sleep. But with Kise's clan being the closest, one of them might decide to snoop around my home." It was true Kagami was always welcomed by the fox clan, as most clans are since they are friendly individuals, but they had a bad habit of snooping and sticking their noses where it shouldn't be.

"Alex told you about her story I take it?" Alex was another friend of Kagami and Himuro, she was from the cat clan and was quite flirtatious.

"Yeah as well as Kise, foxes are so annoying when they're curious." The taller sighed.

"But they mean well in the end though." Himuro sat by the trunk of the tree Kagami was just in.

"Yeah, but Kise is the biggest pain of them all still." The maroon-haired male scratched the back of his neck.

The smaller smiled and leaned his back against the trunk with a relaxed sigh. Kagami sat beside his best friend and looked up towards the leaves of the large tree. As much as he liked being alone he was also slightly lonely. But that's when Tatsuya or Alex came by to fix all that, one or the other stopping by unannounced. Alex would just barge in without any word when Kagami least expect it and that honestly annoyed him. Plus it wouldn't kill her to actually wear clothes for once! She would always wander around half naked so the tall male had to throw clothes at her just for her to be decent! Himuro on the other hand was semi-expected at least. He would come around during certain times, during certain months, but it still varied.

"Hey did you hear about a kid wandering across the island though?" Himuro chimed in.

"No, what's the word?" Kagami hadn't visited Kise for about a couple weeks so he was slightly behind on news.

"There is some pup wandering across the island, says he is looking for his little brother that went missing when he was young." Kagami raised an eyebrow at the story.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Feel bad for the kid honestly, but I don't understand why he is so adamant on continuing to search. But then again people say he is from the husky clan and they are known for their stubbornness." Kagami rolled his eyes, the husky clan were never really involved with the rest of the clans across the island, they prefered to be with their own.

"Give him credit for reaching out to others not of their own blood though. Must be rough, they keep to their own and seclude themselves from other clans-"

"But he is still looking for his own blood though, that's probably the only motivation." Himuro interrupted.

"If you love someone enough you're willing to do anything though. Isn't that what you said?" Kagami countered.

"That is true I did say that. But this kid is odd, I don't know the full story but it's what I know. So be on the look out." Himuro was worried when it came to Kagami, so when he heard about this husky wandering he was worried.

Huskies may have kept to themselves and are relatively peaceful, but when provoked they are astounding warriors. They aided in winning many battles and wars in the past before the Era of Peace came about. Rumors spread when the huskies relocated far away from other clans, such as they are still training to fight or that they were planning for another war to rule over the island. Of course anyone who would manage to find the clan would ask and they would deny anything, saying such rumors are ludicrous and soon as the guests leave the clan would relocate yet again, making them impossible to find.

So for a husky to leave the current spot of their clan it must be risky, what if the clan relocated? Where would he or she go? Would they just turn into a loner like Kagami and Himuro?

"Taiga!" The tiger male looked toward his friend, hearing his name, "You spaced out again!"

"Sorry. Hey I heard there was a festival tonight with the fox clan, you wanna join? Or are you heading out for another place tomorrow?" Kagami asked, changing the subject.

"Sure thing. I got nothing to do tomorrow so I can hang around for a bit." The wolf teen smiled and soon stood up, reaching a hand out to his companion, "Let's get going, it's about half an hour walk you said?"

"Yeah." The taller male gripped his friend's hand and was soon pulled up, both making their way east to visit the fox clan.


	2. The Visitor

Kagami and Himuro wandered around the festival, the cool night air barely noticeable as the lively crowd kept running around to play the games, shop, and eat.

"Kagamicchi!" Kagami turned his head, hearing the all too familiar voice of the fox clan leader, Kise.

The blonde fox stopped before the duo, grinning widely and tail swaying behind him. This was Kise Ryouta, his tail matched the same golden blonde color of his hair, a white tip on his tail in coordination with his ears that were perked up in excitement. Kagami's tail swayed, slightly annoyed by the perkiness of the fox.

"Kise, nice to see you again." Kagami turned his body to face the smaller male, Himuro having a slight smile on his face as he watched the duo interact.

"Hey did you hear about the husky guy Kagamicchi?" Kise stared at the taller male with wide eyes, as though he were in a panic.

"The one travelling? Yeah, I heard about him. What of it?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Rumors say he is here! And he is really scary too!" Both Kagami and Himuro looked at the other briefly.

"Has anything happened?" The wolf-male asked.

"No but people say he keeps appearing and disappearing! Like a ninja!" Kagami rolled his eyes at Kise's logic.

"Well if anything happens let us know about it." Kise nodded at the tiger-male and left to be with his fangirls.

"So he is here at the festival, eh? This should be interesting." The taller male grinned, feeling fire in his blood.

"Calm down there Taiga. You're of the Loner Class, not the Warrior Class." Himuro was not surprised by how fired up the tiger-male was feeling.

Kagami was a loner but he often fought and acted like he was of the Warrior Class. Warriors often would go find strong opponents and battle. This, of course, was for rivalry and fun, so no one would be seriously hurt. Kagami often spared himself, having a long streak of wins behind him to gain enough of a reputation.

"So? Class isn't a limitation anymore!" Himuro wasn't really a fighter like his friend, he was happy traveling and meeting people from across the island.

"I know that but this is a member of the Husky Clan we are talking about Taiga. He is way out of your league if the rumors are true."

"Fine, I'll be careful, mother." The tiger-male pouted, his tail flicking back and forth in annoyance.

Himuro just laughed at his friend, soon walking off to see what the festival had to offer with Kagami not far behind.

It was late at night when Kagami came home to his little tree house, towing a bag full of prizes and goodies as he climbed the tree to his home. He had fun with Himuro while he was in town but he had to leave for his own home after the festival ended so he could visit some friends before his next trip. He lit the candles around the house and set the goodies off to the side for when he woke up to sort them. Little did he know of a certain figure lurking in the darkness as the tiger-male blew out the candles.

Kagami cracked open an eye, seeing a blurry figure he groaned and rubbed his eyes to see more clearly. What he saw made him pale, a canine-type.

"Ohayo." He spoke.

Kagami gave a yelp and scrambled out of bed, when he was on the other side of the room he took in the form of the other. Baby blue hair, large blue eyes, short and he had husky ears and tail.

"W-wait you're the husky that's traveling around aren't you?" The tiger-male refused to go any where near the canine.

"Yes. I need a little bit of help-"

"You're searching for your brother half the island knows!" The male was slightly panicking.

"Yes, I heard you have a streak of wins in battle behind you." This caught Kagami's attention.

"Yeah? So what?" This caused the tiger-male to be on the defense.

"I want you to help me search for my baby brother."


End file.
